Truth or Dare
by Error Cannot Reach Author
Summary: Mikado picked the wrong people to play truth or dare dare with. Will he survive the embarrassment?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is durarara.**

_Italics equal thoughts_

Mikado wasn't really sure how he got roped into going and eating lunch at Russian sushi but he felt like something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was the fact that Masaomi was acting a lot more hyper than usual or the fact that even Shizuo and Izaya-kun had been forced to come along too. Well lets just say almost everyone he had met since coming to the city.

They all decided to walk there since it was a nice day. Plus all of them couldn't fit in a car. But it was pleasant none the less. Mikado was able to 'talk' with Celty since she seemed to be the most normal one out of the entire bunch. Really surprising since she is the one with no head. But he had fun on the walk there. He sat down across from Celty and they were talking while everyone else were joking around at the next table.

Then her boyfriend decided to join them. Bringing along everyone else. Kida-kun sat next to him while Erika-san sat down on his other side. Izaya-kun sat next to Shinra and Shizuo sat across from him. Everyone else sat at the other table. Watching like they knew something was going to happen. Mikado got a funny feeling that he picked the wrong people to come with.

"How about we all play spin the bottle with a truth or dare twist." Izaya said with a smirk on his face. _Please not me. Please not me._

Izaya started the rectangular bottle. It landed on Mikado. _Please don't land on me. Oh shoot. Well I'll just do dare. We are in a public place, it can't be that bad. Can it?_

"D-dare" Mikado stuttered. Everyone stared at him. A common thought ran through all of their minds: did he just pick dare. He blushed with the attention. He stared at Izaya, silently urging him to hurry up and get it over with. But he could only watch in horror when he saw him smirk before starting to laugh. Mikado flinched.

"You continue to blow my mind Mikado. I dare you to kiss Kida-kun." Izaya smiled again before leaning back. Mikado blushed before looking at the floor and shook his head. _Shoot! How did he find out I liked Kida. Oh wait he is an informant. _Everyone smiled awkwardly. That is except for Izaya and Erika. She started squealing about how he was such an adorable little uke. They all sweat-dropped at this. Izaya only frowned because Mikado acted like he thought he would.

Since Mikado had failed Izaya got to spin the bottle again. It landed on Shizu-chan. He looked down at the bottle. Everyone could see he was practically screaming 'hell no' but he sat there with a disinterested look on his face. Izaya smiled and everyone started to inch away.

"Well Shizu-chan, I dare you to lick the table." Shizou twitched at the nickname before shaking his head.

"Damn flea, I won't do that." He almost slammed his hand on the table before he stopped himself. This time everyone fully smiled. It always was amusing to watch the two bicker. Mikado was silent though. He was still slightly pink from blushing before. He stared at his lap and tried to ignore Kida who also was blushing from before.

Then they all realized that it was not totally accurate since they were using a rectangular bottle instead of round. So they went and got a round bottle before starting the next round. From there they kept messing up and getting it to point in between people. Mikado, who had finally gotten past the first dare, was starting to get more into the game. Then of course the bottle landed on him. _I'll do truth this time. Well if they ask who I like I'll just say Anri since they will all expect that. Okay I'm fine._

"I'll do truth this time please." Mikado said faintly.

"Well, Mikado, here is the million dollar question. Are you a virgin?" He smiled while he stared at the blushing boy. Again, everyone smiled awkwardly for the unfortunate boy. Mikado was staring down into his lap before nodding his head vigorously and letting out a squeaky "yes". His phone buzzed then and he all but ran out of the building. They all stared helplessly before turning back to Izaya.

'How could you Izaya? He is a sweet little boy. You should be ashamed of yourself. And Shinra and Kida, you both should stick up for him.' Celty ranted before excusing herself to go look for Mikado along with Kida.

**A/N: Well, yeah not sure what to say. Should I continue this? This actually happened to me once with my neighbor and his friends. One who I had a crush on at the time. Man I am still pissed at the person who is Izaya in this story. The jerk. And this may be slightly more dramatic but hey this is durarara. Anyway if you want this to continue please tell me who you want Mikado to be with. I think Kida but I'm open to other pairing. Bye and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara. If I did, Kida-kun's bitch of a girlfriend would never exist. Anyway on with the story.**

_Italics represent thoughts._

**Mikado's pov**

_How could he? How could everyone? That was so embarrassing. Why the hell did he even consider them all friends? I have never been so rude to any of them. He trusted that none of them would be so crude. Well everyone except for Kida and Erika for obvious reasons_. He paused in his thoughts. Finally remembering that he had just ran out of the building with no warning. And then his phone buzzed again. Oh well. But I should probably check to see what messages there are. Flipping his phone open he started to read the messages.

**To: Mikado**

**From: Mom**

**Just wondering how you were doing. It has been so long since we have talked. Maybe me and your dad should come and visit. Reply back as soon as you can.**

_Shoot. I didn't call them last Saturday. I can't have them come over to visit. Not with me being mixed up with the gang war that is going on. And I definitely don't awant them to meet Orihara-san and Shizuo-san. Things are finally interesting. Anyway I should read the next one. I'll reply back to mom later._

**To: Mikado**

**From: Kida**

**Hey, we are all sorry. Please come back. Izaya is just a jerk. You know that. How about we meet back at your apartment. I'll be there soon. I'm about ten minutes away.**

**Mikado blushed. Recalling what he had forgotton moments before. He would have to hurry if he wanted to reach his apartment before Kida got there. But then his phone buzzed with dozens of messages. He dropped the phone and reached down to grab it. He looked up, embarrassed, to see if anyone saw him. Fortunately, it seemed that none had. Rolling his eyes he read the next message.**

**To: Mikado**

**From: Celty**

**Mikado! Where are you? Do you need a lift? Kida said he would try and meet up with you at your apartment. I got after Shinra and the others. Don't take it personally, Izaya is a bastard. Text me back!**

**To: Mikado**

**From: Erika**

**How are you Mikado? Did your seme catch up to you yet? Or are you too busy to answer right now? If you get what I mean...**

**Sorry! Walker now. Erika just fainted with a massive nosebleed. Hope you are ok. Have a safe walk home.**

**To: Mikado**

**From: Shinra**

**Celty got after me! It's the end of the world. Celty come back please. Mikado, Celty isn't answering her phone. Can you tell her to call me please. Bye and sorry about earlier.**

**To: Mikado**

**From: Shizuo**

**Well, the flea ran away. Celty got after all of us. I'll give your left over food to Simon to give to Kida. Anyway have a safe walk.**

**To: Mikado**

**From: Izaya**

**Mikado! How could you just leave like that? *pout* And thanks for the interesting information. I'll be sure to add it to my file on you. It's almost as big as Shizu-chan's file. Talk to you later young dollar leader.**

They went on and on. Describing how they had to call an ambulance since Erika wouldn't stop muttering her yaoi stories. He couldn't help but blush about what she could have been thinking. Which reminded him to look up what a seme is. And before he knew it, he was back at his apartment. He steeled his nerves before going inside.

**A/N: Sup people. Well I was to lazy to make this any longer since I still need to write the next chapter for my other stories. Oh well. Do you want his parents to come? I think it would be rather interesting to see. And I sort of want to right a story on Shizuo cheating on Izaya with Psyche. I always see it the other way around with him dating Psyche but I don't know. Should I? It would sort of be a tribute to all the excellent fanfictions I have been reading for durarara. Anyway review please. Tell me who you want Mikado to be with and if you want his parents to come. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara.**

As soon as he started to open the door he heard footsteps. And as soon as it was completely open he was practically assualted by his best friend. To be quite honest, he was surprised he didn't fall backward.

"Mikado! How could you just leave? It's okay, I shall be your knight in shining armor from now on." Kida let go of him and started walking toward the living room/ bedroom. Mikado fought back a blush. He started walking over to his best friend and crush when Kida started talking again.

"But try not to get into to much trouble when I am on a date. Okay?" He watched as Kida sat down and made himself comfortable. But that came with a price. Since he wasn't watching were he was going he slipped on a sock that he had left on the floor.

He watched his life flash before his eyes. All the times he had spent here in this new city. Meeting Kida again and making new friends. Closing his eyes he tried to brace himself for the impact only to land on something squishy and definitely human. He flipped around to face Kida. Mikado blushed when he saw that they were almost face to face.

"Mikado, when I said I would be your knight, I didn't mean this soon. And I thought it would be against bullies or something. I thought you would be able to handle walking on your own." Kida pouted. But he kept hugging Mikado all the same.

"I'm sorry. But thank you for breaking my fall and catching me." Mikado took a deep breath and forced himself to utter the next couple words. "You can let go of me now."

Then Kida noticed the position they were in. Mikado laid over him, the only part not touching was their heads. Looking down he realized that he had his wrapped around him. Quickly letting go he started to sit up. Mikado got off of him and went to sit opposite of him. Both heavily blushing while they looked away from each other. Then Kida broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry Mikado. I really need to get going. I'll see you at school later. Bye." And with that he all but rushed out the door. Leaving Mikado to watching in silence.

After closing and locking the door he went to go lay down. Hiding under the covers, he replayed the feeling of Kida holding him until he fell asleep.

**A/N: Hello people! Well I apologize for this horrible chapter. I am sort of half asleep. And when I woke up there were all these nice reviews for my other stories which I just started. God I am such an idiot. Starting new stories when my others aren't done. But anyway, I decided I would update all my stories today at some point. It is going to be so much fun. That is until after when I'm all worn out but that is neither here nor there. So review please. I think I will leave this mikado/Kida but including teasing and such from Izaya. Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara.**

_God I am such an idiot. But Mikado is really cute. How he avoided looking at me. If he had long hair he could totally pass as a girl. And I would totally go for him_. Kida stopped walking as he imagined Mikado blushing and stuttering about how much he liked him. Daydream Mikado looked sinfully erotic with a borrowed shirt draped over him. His shoulders peaking out from beneath worn fabric. His head facing down with embarrassment after he finished saying his piece.

Kida shook his head, trying to get rid of the inappropriate image of his best friend. But finding himself slightly reluctant to make it disappear for good. Because no matter how much he cared for his friend, this would probably never happen. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Saki.

Walking again, he decided to stop back at Russian Sushi to get a quick something to eat since he had rushed out early before. And after a couple of minutes he got there only to find that it was closed. It seemed that he had stayed over a lot longer than he expected.

And the only person around was Izaya for some reason or another. He was still wearing his awesome jacket and his ever present smirk. In truth, it seemed like he was waiting for Kida to arrive. And Kida wondered how the hell Izaya could know. It wasn't like he had cameras set up around the city...right?

"Kida-kun, how is Mikado doing?" _Oh ok, a relatively normal questions._

"He is okay but Izaya you shouldn't have asked him that." Kida replied after a slight hesitation. This is Izaya after all. You don't just yell or piss him off.

"Oh no, I meant about when he fell. I know you caught him but did he get hurt?" _Wow! What the hell! How does he know that? Does he have a camera at Mikado's house? Ok not weird at all. Shit I should probably leave._

Kida turned around, trying to starting to inch away from the crazy informant. His eyes darting nerviously all around. To make sure he had a way to get out of this situation alive.

"I'm sorry Izaya but I have school tomorrow and I need to go home and get some sleep." Kida laughed nerviously.

"That's fine. I think I am going to go apologize to Mikado. I do feel really about what happened before." Izaya smirked as he looked at the expression that Kida made. "But goodnight." And with that he was gone.

_Oh fuck. Did he just say what I think he said? Damn I need to get there before he does._

**A/N: Hello! Sorry its been a while. I keep trying to write and I would fall asleep part through. Anyway thank you to the person who reviewed and the people who are following my story. Haha. So please review for a faster update. XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara.**

How the day ended was wonderful in their opinion. Everything sort of happened really fast after Kida had ran to Mikado's house. But it turned out the informant wasn't even there and he was stuck trying to explain why he had run back after leaving twenty minuted before.

That led to a bunch of stuttering and red faces that refused to look at each other. But then they both looked up at the same and they finally admitted that they felt something for each other beside friendship. And both boys just felt relief that they weren't alone in their feelings.

"I really do like you Mikado," Kida pulled him close and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Don't just say it like that." He tried to wiggle out of his grip but was unsuccessful.

"But do you want to go flirt with girls after school tomorrow with me?" Kida asked with a smile on his face. Silence followed and you could hear the cricket in the background.

"What? Bad time?"

"Get out Masaomi! You jerk!" Mikado finally got out of his grip while Kida winced at the change in tone of voice.

"It was a joke. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He slowly rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I know but I have had time to accept that I like you. You haven't. So I am a bit insecure that you will leave me for some girl and barely talk to me anymore."

"Again I'm sorry. Here will this make it better?" And Kida gently kissed him on the lips. "I could never leave you."

"Thanks Kida."

**A/N: Well that is the end. I sort of lost interest in this story to be honest. But I wanted to at least finish it for the six people following it. And I sort of have a bunch of stories I am in the middle of writing. Check them out. And I have a poll for what series I should write my next story for so fill it out if you want. Bye and review please. **


End file.
